Au pied de l'Empire
by Hermystic
Summary: UA. 1929, Edward Masen erre dans les rues de Manhattan. Jusqu'au Pont de Brooklyn, jusqu'à croiser la route de Carlisle Cullen.


**Titre :** Au pied de l'Empire

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** T pour situation désespérée

 **Pairing :** Carlisle & Edward

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à Stephenie Meyer.

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit sur ce fandom … Mais cela me trottait quand même dans la tête depuis un moment ! Je précise que les personnages sont certainement OOC vue l'époque où je les situe … Donc voilà un petit texte que j'ai écrit pour un jeu du FoF où il fallait le rédiger sur le thème « Empire » en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Edward était au bord du gouffre ou plutôt du Pont de Brooklyn. L'homme était désespéré. Les problèmes lui étaient tombés dessus les uns après les autres et seule l'idée de mettre fin à ses jours le faisait tenir. Il errait dans les rues de Manhattan depuis des jours ne sachant trop où aller.

Il avait perdu coup sur coup son travail et sa compagne. Et de là son logement puisqu'il appartenait à la famille Swan dont le père de famille était à la tête de la police. Il traînait les pieds les mains dans les poches. Il serait bien allé dans un bar mais il ne voulait pas se faire arrêter pour possession d'alcool. Quoiqu'au moins il aurait un toit sur la tête. Mais les rumeurs qui courraient sur le traitement des prisonniers ne l'encourageaient guère à commettre une telle erreur.

En passant à côté de ce qui allait être l'Empire State Building, il se dit qu'au moins certains ne seraient pas au chômage. Malgré les conditions de travail difficiles, il envia ces ouvriers. Ils avaient l'assurance de trouver un poste tous les jours alors que les finances étaient au plus mal à cause du crash boursier. Il se détourna de la construction qui ne faisait que commencer. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se reconvertir ? Après tout s'il n'avait pas le choix … Mais l'ardeur de la tâche autant que les dangers l'effrayèrent le faisant prendre la fuite.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il finit par arriver au bout de l'île de Manhattan. Au pont de Brooklyn. Au loin, il vit la Statue de la Liberté. La porte d'entrée, et de sortie, des migrants. L'espoir autant que le désespoir de milliers de personnes. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait lu dans le New York Times que des migrants s'étaient jetés du pont des bateaux qui devaient les ramener sur le continent. Ils n'avaient aucun avenir nulle part. Peut-être qu'il devrait faire la même chose après tout.

Les mains crispées sur la rambarde, le regard fixé sur la Statue de la Liberté, il commença à s'installer sur la barrière métallique . Les jambes tremblaient mais il était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de son acte. Il ferma les yeux et aspira une dernière goulée d'air qui fut interrompue par une voix masculine.

« Ne faites pas ça ! Fit-elle,

\- Pourquoi ? Dit rudement Edward, je n'ai plus rien !

\- Je veux vous aider jeune homme, continua la voix dans le dos d'Edward,

\- Et si je ne veux pas ? Poursuivit Edward,

\- Je ne vous en empêcherai pas mais vous êtes jeune, vous pouvez encore remonter la pente, dit doucement l'inconnu,

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je peux faire là … Dit avec amertume celui qui était debout sur la barrière,

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien qui vous retienne ? Demanda avec hésitation l'homme,

\- Peut-être la musique … Murmura Edward avec une certaine émotion dans la voix en rouvrant les yeux. »

L'inconnu continua à lui poser des questions tout en se rapprochant doucement de lui jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher. Edward ne s'en rendit compte qu'au moins où un bras encercla la taille. Il tourna la tête vers l'inconnu pour tomber dans des yeux emplis de bienveillance. Edward se mit à trembler de froid et d'effroi.

« Là, doucement … Chuchota l'inconnu blond,

\- Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire … Gémit Edward,

\- Une grave erreur certainement, gronda doucement le blond,

\- Je … Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à retourner de ... de l'autre côté, dit en hésitant le jeune homme,

\- Alors je vais vous aider, fit le blond,

\- D'accord, dit Edward en se laissant faire. »

Le blond finit par faire basculer en arrière le jeune homme jusqu'à pouvoir passer un bras sous ses genoux pour pouvoir le porter et le poser sur bitume. Edward adossa sa tête contre le métal avant de rire nerveusement.

« Vous en sauvez souvent des inconnus comme ça ? Demanda-t-il,

\- Autant que possible, tout le monde ne peut être sauvé, fit le blond le visage fermé,

\- On devrait vous appeler le Sauveur des Âmes Damnées ! Dit Edward amusé,

\- Plutôt original comme surnom surtout en sachant la profession que j'exerce, fit le blond amusé,

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Edward curieux en regardant son interlocuteur,

\- Je suis le Docteur Carlisle Cullen, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main,

\- Edward Masen, fit à son tour le concerné en serrant la main tendue,

\- Bien Monsieur Masen, si cela ne vous ennuie pas que nous bougions d'ici, je ne tiens pas à finir étripé dans une sombre ruelle, dit Carlisle en grimaçant. »

Edward se leva aidé en cela par le Docteur Cullen qui le guida à travers les rues de la ville. Ils hâtèrent le pas jusqu'à Greenwich Village au nord-ouest du Pont de Brooklyn. Edward se tendit mais ne dit rien. Les explications viendraient plus tard, il était trop épuisé pour cela. Carlisle se dirigea avec aisance dans les rues du quartier pour atteindre un petit immeuble de trois étages. Il invita Edward à le suivre dans les escaliers. Il actionna une des portes du dernier étage et tâtonna un peu pour trouver l'interrupteur pour éclairer la pièce qui se trouva être le salon.

« Bienvenue chez moi, fit Carlisle,

\- Merci infiniment Docteur, dit Edward,

\- Je vous laisse ma chambre, proposa le médecin,

\- Il ne vaut peut-être mieux pas vue ma propreté … Douteuse, avança le jeune homme gêné,

\- Allons, ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour ça ! Le repos est le plus important pour le moment, le reste attendra ! Dit Carlisle en pressant le jeune homme vers sa chambre. »

Edward céda la fatigue prenant le dessus. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit sous le regard amusé de Carlisle qui le plaça comme il faut sous les couvertures avant de sortir de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Le médecin s'allongea sur le canapé en songeant qu'il aurait réussi à sauver au moins une personne ce jour-là. Il ne comptait plus les gens qui lui échappaient parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de raisons suffisamment fortes pour rester parmi les vivants. Alors le fait qu'il ait réussi à sauver une âme aussi belle gonflait son cœur de joie. Parce que cela signifiait que l'espoir était encore permis en cette sombre période.

* * *

Ce texte est censé être un OS mais si j'ai l'inspiration et si cela vous intéresse, cela peut se transformer en chapitres … ;-)


End file.
